Khaji
=Character Profile= ::How much of it's genetics? How much of it is fate? ::::How much does it depend on the choices that we make? *'Organizations': The New Horde, The Brokenhorn Peace Circle, The Sen'jin Gyrocopter *'Distinguishable Features': Physically effeminate, no noticeable troll accent, he sparkles. *'Character Inspiration':Brian Molko, Juan Son, David Bowie. *'Also Known As': Jahki Rustdarts (Rogue alter-ego), Sparkletroll (stage name). Character Description :This short, eccentric troll struts about, his black hair stylized to fall over his head. Trails of shimmering glitter follow his wake, while a sweet fragrance envelops his lean body. A tightened, “decorative” leather choker is strapped around his neck. You'd have to lean close to read what the dog tag says. Donned in elegant shirts, vests, knee-high boots, and leather trousers, the glamorous troll stands in weak comparison to his Darkspear brethren. And unlike his more savage kin, Khaji speaks in fluent, impeccable Orcish. Were it not for his minute ivory tusks, his light blue fur-skin, or his little, pointed nose, he could easily be mistaken for elf- or a woman. Character Personality :Khaji is friendly, that's a fact. Although shy at first, he'll eventually open up once he feels comfortable with the person he’s talking to. He's very flirty and at times very immature. He'll make random crude comments or remarks, then apologize a second later and pretend it didn't happen in a very cynical manner. Although this may portray him as a cretin, it’s not in his intentions to come as cold and uptight. On the contrary, Khaji is very emotional, and this is seen when he writes or when he sings. He is very protective of his friends and loved ones, and will do anything to help them or see them happy or safe. A pacifist by nature, Khaji believes that there can be stability between the Horde and the Alliance, although this does not make him politically neutral- he is loyal to Warchief Thrall. Character Biography :Khaji’zaki never knew his biological parents, for they were slain in battle. Because of this, he’s always had a strange resentment towards his Troll brethren. He viewed himself as a freak, but took a strange pride in this. Taken in by the Orgrimmar Orphanage at a young age, Khaji went through a rough childhood, labeled as “different” by the other orphans. Alone, he would very often sit by the windows, peering outside- longing for freedom. Khaji would listen to the bard’s stories of the lands beyond Durotar, of the legends of Kalimdor, and of the great kingdoms, far beyond the Great Sea, in distant continents. How he longed to travel along with the great minstrels and bards, to explore the lands of Azeroth, to learn more of the world! Then, hope came to his doorstep. :When the Sin’Dorei joined the Horde, Khaji saw an opportunity- a chance for a new life, one filled with magic, adventure, and excitement. He viewed the elves with a strange admiration- they were so different than the things he had seen in his life. Enter the aristocratic House of Stardust. Taken in by the elves by “adoption”, Khaji’s teenage years were filled with spoils and happiness- this was, of course, expected of the elves, who treated the troll as a pet, rather than a family member- so why was Khaji so surprised then, when he learned the truth? Much to the regret of his “parents” (who, in one way or another, shared a bizarre sympathetic love for the troll), Khaji parted ways soon after graduating from the Academy of Arcane Arts and Sciences. Holding a tiny share of the Stardust fortune, Khaji set out to make a life of his own, to set his own story in stone- to fulfill his dreams. =Extra Notes= 300px|left|"Toma Esta Menta", the theme of Khaji. *Theme Song: Toma Esta Menta, as sung by Juan Son. It was chosen because it represents a lot of what Khaji is. The style and tone fits the troll--quirky, strange, dark, but with a sparkly voice and lyrics. Khaji is also supposed to sound like the singer, Juan Son. *Always carries a messenger bag, a journal, and his guitar, Spellcaster, is often strapped to his back. *He can frequently be seen writing on his journal. This leather-bound book contains Khaji’s scraps, notes, thoughts, and logs. *His sparkles come from Terokkar Moths. Albeit alergic to their pollination, he refuses assistance due to constantly wanting to be covered with this spore glitter. *His hair is often done in different colours; his trademark vest and trousers change colour with it, by means of metamorphical magic. :http://i168.photobucket.com/albums/u190/FoxRowan/Hair_Colorscopy.jpg *He owns a Picto Box, and often takes pictographs of everyday things or friends for a hobby. *His mount companion is named KoKo. This beautiful hawkstrider is golden, and loves her master just as Khaji loves her. Quotes *"Do I DAZZLE you?",in response to an insult on his massive amount of glitter (although he mistook this for a compliment.) *"Difficulty is only a concern of the weak-willed.", on replying to Imahnen's concerns on life's hardships. *Upon being asked why he dyes his hair so often, "Trolls paint their face for every single occasion, right? Well, hell, I’ll do it to my hair." *''"Would you like a cupcake?", a catchphrase of Khaji. Roleplay Add-Ons *FlagRSP *My Roleplay *Gryphonheart Items *MessengerPet4.0 (under GHI) =Gallery= File:Khaji_Bard_copy.jpg|A poster of Khaji. File:Spellcaster.jpg|Spellcaster, Khaji's guitar. File:GoldenHawkstrider.jpg|Koko, Khaji's beloved hawkstrider. KhajPerePhotohgraph.jpg|A photograph of Khaji and his mate, Peregrine Summerscorn. _Swingin_In_Sen_Jin__by_JamieATook.jpg|Khaji on the cover of "Azeroth's Blunderbutts". CUPCAKES.jpg|They are delicious cupcakes. You must have some. tea_cup.jpg|It is steaming tea. You must drink some. =External Links= *'In-Character Twitter''': Sparkletroll's Twitter *Armory Profile Category:Horde Category:Horde Mage Category:Troll